


I'm Not A Vampire

by thatfatcat4



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfatcat4/pseuds/thatfatcat4
Summary: The only good thing to ever happen to Sam Emerson when he moved to Santa Carla was Edgar and Alan Frog. The summer was crazy, filled with vampire after vampire attack. The only people that make Sam feel safe after all that are Edgar, Alan, and Michael. Sam grows especially close to Edgar, and throughout the school year is slowly forced to realize that his feelings towards Edgar are a bit more than friendly.
Relationships: Sam Emerson/Edgar Frog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! hope yall like the work! I've only got about two chapters done but I'm posting in hopes of bullying myself into continuing the story, rather than just leaving it as a draft

Santa Carla had always been a scary town, you couldn't argue with that. The board walk creaks viciously under your feet when you walk alone, vaguely threatening to give out at any time. The nights were dark, and the days were either hotter than hell or wet as it rained, depending on the month.

The summers were dark and dry. Clouds rarely loomed in the sky in the summer, but something about the brightest days felt dark under the orange Santa Carla sun. 

Sam had always hated the summer nights. Ever since Michael had been turned, and all the events of that week, he finds himself locking his windows and looking over his shoulder, terrified that one day he might really see someone behind him. Sam had always been afraid of the dark, but the Santa Carla dark was a different breed all together. The pitch black of the night reaches out like fingers, trying to grab at his arms, his legs- his neck. 

The cold Santa Carla winters came as quite the culture shock for Sam. Winters were never that cold in Phoenix, they were hardly different from the summers. The sun set at five pm, and didn't rise until seven am the next morning. That was fourteen hours of pitch black darkness lapping against Sam's window, begging to be let it. 

"Hey Mom, can I spend the night at Edgar and Alan's?" Sam asked, appearing in the doorway of Lucy's room. It was four pm on a sunday night, the sun already almost beginning to set. Lucy was laying in bed, clutching a book with the title 'Little Women' on the cover.  
"You spend an awful lot of time there." Lucy sighed, looking up from her book at Sam. He shrugged.  
"They're my friends, Mom." He mumbled. He didn't want to burden her with the fact of the matter, which was his fear to stay in his own home ever since the summer. Something about killing vampires and watching their blood explode your piping changes the way you view your house.  
"It's a school night." Lucy reminded him.  
"Alan can drive us." He reassured, despite the fact that Alan did not have a license. He could drive just fine- he was used to picking up his folks from the bar. The police in Santa Carla really couldn't care less about Alan driving, anyways.   
"I thought he was only fifteen?"   
"He's sixteen." Sam lied. 

Lucy sighed, and sat up in bed.  
"Well, alright. But if I find out you boys skipped school there will be consequences." She warned. Sam nodded.  
"Okay, I'll see you later." He waved.

"Woah, where are you going in such a rush?" Grandpa Emerson asked as Sam ran past him, trying to get on his bike and to the frog brothers house before the sun could go down.  
"The frogs." He answered, putting on his shoes.  
"It'll be dark soon, let me drive you." Grandpa offered.  
"Thanks Grandpa." 

The drive to the Frog's house was ten minutes through windy, gravel roads into a neighborhood that almost looked abandoned at first glance.  
"You're sure anyone lives here?" Grandpa asked, eyeing the frogs house suspiciously.  
"You ask everytime." Sam rolled his eyes. The frogs lawn was overgrown, their windows had garbage bags taped over them from the inside, and the wood of their porch was rotting so badly Sam had to memorize where to step, just so his feet wouldn't sink through the soft wood.  
"Okay, bye Grandpa. Thanks for the ride!" Sam waved as Grandpa sped off, gravel flicking out from under his wheels as he drove.

Sam hadn't called beforehand, but he doubted Edgar and Alan were busy. Originally, he was going to try and sleep in his own home for once- of course, compromising and planning to set up a sleeping bag on Michael's floor, but he thought he had heard tapping on the window. That was all it took to scare him out of his own home.

Sam didn't bother knocking. The frog parents' car wasn't in the driveway, meaning they were likely out for the night at some weird party. He crept into the small house, glancing around the living room and sighing. The living room was so full of take out boxes and cups that you couldn't see any of the tables, and the floor was covered in trash. He knew this wasn't from Edgar and Alan, they surprisingly cleaned up after themselves just fine. 

He walked through the kitchen, where the sink and counter were so piled with dirty dishes you couldn't see the laminate counter top beneath.

While he was staring at the dishes, an arm aggressively wrapped around his torso from behind, squeezing him hard enough for Sam to lose his breath, and a wooden stake was held to his neck.   
"Woah, hey! It's me! Alan, it's me!" Sam squirmed, trying to get out of Alan's grip. He knew it was Alan despite not seeing his face from his arm, which was way more tanned than Edgar's ever was.  
"Shit, sorry Sam." Alan apologized, letting go of him.  
"It's fine." Sam smoothed out his shirt, turning around to face Alan.  
"Where's Edgar?"   
"Last I checked he was in the basement watching Stand By Me over and over again." Alan informed, leaning against the wall.   
"Doesn't he hate that movie?"   
"Yeah. He fuckin hates Corey Feldman."  
"Why is he in the basement?" Sam asked. As far as he was aware, Edgar hated being in the basement alone. He just hated being alone in general.  
"He's got a wicked flu right now. Vomit was coming out of his nose this morning." Alan snickered.  
"Gross." 

Alan paused for a second, glancing into the living room at all the trash. There was normally garbage in the house, but it wasn't usually this bad.  
"Sorry about the mess." He apologized, walking into the living room and shoving everything into a trash bag that was sitting in the corner, unused.  
"It's fine." Sam said, picking up another trash bag to help Alan clean up.   
"You don't have to help, man." Alan sighed, watching Sam put take out boxes into the bag.  
"It's fine, man. I can be your stand in Edgar until he isn't puking." Sam joked. Alan smiled at him, grateful for the help, as it's the only help he's gotten the past four or so days. 

The frog parents were like tornados. There wouldn't be any sign of them for days, and then the dreaded sound of their trans am pulling into the driveway would alert Edgar and Alan that they were going to destroy the house. They left garbage everywhere, dirtied every dish in the pantry, messed with everything that was on bookshelves or counters, then left for days, expecting their fifteen year old children to clean up their mess while they go get high somewhere on the beach.

Alan took the trash bags that were now full outside, setting them into the garbage bin. Sam stayed inside, despite insisting going with Alan for the fifteen steps from their front door to their garbage can. The sun had already set, and Alan didn't want Sam outside in the dark. 

"Hey, I'm gonna start on the dishes. Mind checking on Edgar for me?" Alan asked. Edgar didn't really need to be checked up on, but he knew Sam would insist on helping with the dishes, and he felt too guilty letting Sam clean up his parent's mess.  
"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded.

The basement door was located in a hallway attached to the living room. There were four doors. A bathroom, two bedrooms, and the basement door. 

The door made an obnoxious creaking sound as Sam pushed it open, timidly gazing down the dark staircase. The basement was built in a strange way, where the stairs led into a hallway which had a laundry room, another bedroom that was used for storing a bunch of useless items the frog parents refused to get rid of, and at the end of the hallway finally the den.

Sam slowly walked down the dark hallway towards the den. It was too dark to see the floor, so he was forced to drag his feet to make sure he wouldn't trip on any of the miscellaneous items laying on the ground.

The den was a small room, having a couch and a small tv. It had a shelf full of VHS tapes, but nothing else. The floor was currently covered in dishes and Kleenex, and there was a small garbage can next to the couch. 

"Edgar?" Sam whispered. Edgar was laying on the couch in his boxers and a Metallica shirt, hugging a pillow. Sam wasn't sure if he was awake or not.  
"Edgar?" He tried again. He was met with a groan, and Edgar turning his head to look at him.  
"The hell are you doing here, Emerson?" He grunted, squinting at Sam.  
"Checking up on you." Sam replied, walking around the couch and kneeling in front of Edgar's face.   
"Don't get too close." Edgar croaked. "I'll infect you with my germs."  
"I've got a good immune system." Sam shook his head.  
"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, putting his hand to Edgar's forehead. His hair was sticking to his skin with sweat.  
"It's cold as shit in here." Edgar muttered.   
"Do you want me to turn the heat up?"  
"Mh, you couldn't if you wanted to. Our parents didnt pay the heating bill again." He sighed. It was mid november, arguably a horrible time to not have heating.

Sam glanced at the tv, which was playing Stand By Me.  
"You hate this movie." Sam said.  
"The TV's too far for me to change it." He whined.  
"Jeez, Edgar. I'll change it for you." Sam stood up and took the tape out of the VHS player. The frogs were the only people he had ever met who actually owned VHS tapes. Most people had to rent them.  
"Breakfast club?" Sam asked.  
"I don't care."

Sam put The Breakfast Club into the VHS player, putting Stand By Me back in its case and onto the shelf.

Sam sat back down in front of Edgar.  
"How long have you been sick for?"   
"Friday afternoon. I puked in science class." He laughed weakly.   
"Jesus christ, how did Mrs Jenkins feel about that?"  
"She kicked me out." 

Edgar looked like complete shit. His hair was wet, his skin was pale and clammy, and his eyes were fogged up. If Sam ever looked like that, Lucy would be taking him to the hospital within seconds. But Edgar was far more used to just dealing with his issues, rather than getting help.  
"I should probably go back upstairs and help Alan with the dishes." Sam sighed. He looked around for a blanket or anything, as Edgar had goosebumps. Sam wasn't sure how he was cold when he had a flu. There weren't any blankets in the den.

Sam looked back at Edgar, who appears to have fallen asleep, still clutching a pillow to his chest. Sam took off his coat, which was blue and so long it came down to his calves, and draped it over Edgar. 

He walked cautiously through the hallway and up the stairs.  
"Hey, Edgar fell asleep." Sam said. Alan had finished about a quarter of the dishes.  
"Really? He hasn't slept all weekend." Alan shook his head. "He hates sleeping in the basement."   
"Maybe I worked some magic on him." Sam chuckled, and started washing the dishes that were in the right side of the sink.  
"You don't have to do that-"  
"Hey man, I'm your stand in Edgar. You don't got a choice."

"Hey, what happened to your jacket?" Alan asked as they finished up the dishes.  
"Gave it to Edgar." Sam shrugged.  
"Wash it with bleach when you get it back."  
"Will do. Has he taken any flu medication? He seems pretty sick."   
Alan shook his head. "Shits expensive." He mumbled, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

Edgar and Alan shared a bedroom. Their parents refused to clear out the bedroom in the basement for one of them, forcing them into sharing a tiny bedroom right next to their parents. There was a twin sized mattress against the far wall, and shelves full of comic books on a shelf against the opposite wall. Alan sleeps on the bed, while Edgar has a nest of pillows and blankets crammed in the closet that he sleeps on. 

Alan was so exhausted with running his household, he was out cold by nine o'clock. Sam crawled into the closet and read Edgar's comics that he doesn't let people touch, until he eventually fell asleep too. It wasn't quite as cold upstairs as it was in the basement, but it was still practically freezing. Sam curled into a ball and worried about getting frostbite, until he eventually fell asleep.

"Hey man, wake up, we gotta go to school." Alan shook Sam's arm. He groaned, pushing Alan's arm away.  
"What time is it?"  
"Seven thirty, man." 

Sam crawled out of the closet, untangling himself from Edgar's blankets and pillows clumsily.  
"Have you checked on Edgar?" Sam asked. He kept waking up in the night, worried about Edgar sleeping alone in the cold basement with nothing but Sam's coat to keep him warm.  
"No, not yet. Do you want to?" Alan asked. Truthfully, he was glad Sam was there to check on Edgar for him. He was terrified of catching whatever Edgar had, but Sam seemed unaffected.  
"Yeah, sure man." Sam nodded, running his fingers through his hair sleepily.

The stairs to the basement were just as creepy during the day as they were at night.  
There still wasn't any light in the basement, forcing Sam to once again drag his feet on the ground so he doesn't trip.

"Edgar?" Sam called. The tv was still on, displaying a blue screen.  
"Hey man, wake up." Sam nudged his arm. At some point in the night Edgar had put on Sam's jacket.  
"What do you want?" Edgar groaned.  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
"Sam if you don't leave me alone I will get off this couch and stake you."  
"Alright, fine. I'll see you after school, okay?" Sam turned around to leave.  
"Wait- Sam," Edgar called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you change the VHS?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah, sure." 

Sam took out the tape, which was still The Breakfast Club, and popped in Back To The Future.  
"Thank you." Edgar mumbled, which was rare. Sam was sure he's never heard Edgar say 'thank you' before.  
"I'll see you after school, okay?" Sam told him.  
"Watch out for Mr Darwin, I think he's a werewolf." Edgar warned.  
"Okay, I will." He nodded. Sam always thought Edgar was a bit paranoid. Every single person was a suspect of paranormal activity, even Sam was occasionally accused of being a vampire. Dispite finding Edgar to be paranoid, he took the warning for what it was; Edgar caring enough about him that he would care if he died. This may seem like bare minimum to most, but to Sam? It was everything. Edgar Frog cared enough about him to miss him if he died. Nobody had cared about Sam that much, other than Michael. But Michael was different, he was required to care about Sam.

Sam walked up the basement stairs cautiously. When he got to the living room, Alan was pacing around the living room, rummaging through every drawer there was.  
"Hey, what're you looking for?" Sam asked, watching his friend anxiously sift through every pile of objects in the room.  
"Car keys." Alan spat.  
"Dude, aren't these them?" Sam picked up a set of keys sitting in the middle of the coffee table.  
"Oh my God." Alan muttered, looking at the keys. He took them from Sam's hand, and then pulled Sam into one of the tightest hugs he's ever gotten. 

Alan was normally stressed, that much was obvious, but he shared that stress with Edgar. With Edgar being sick, Alan was left to deal with double the bullshit, plus taking care of his sick brother.  
"They're keys, Alan. Get it together." Sam patted his back awkwardly.  
"Right." Alan nodded, pulling away.

Sam followed Alan into the garage, where the car was located. It was a beat up Cadillac that defied the laws of physics by still running, despite being nothing but scrap metal.

"I told my mom you're sixteen." Sam said, climbing into the passenger seat.  
"Why?"  
"So she let's you drive me places. Dont screw it up for me."  
Alan nodded in response. 

The car ride was completely silent. Alan didn't touch the radio, so neither did Sam. A lot of the time he spent with Alan was silent, come to think of it. Alan didn't talk, so neither did Sam. When it was the three of them, things were different. Sam would talk for ages and Edgar would tell him he's a dumbass and Alan would laugh. But Alan was quieter than Edgar. He spent more time thinking, and was much more tolerable of Sam's ramblings. 

The school was already crowded with the teenagers of Santa Carla, standing out in the cold to smoke cigarettes and kick snow at each other. Sam never picked up smoking; Michael always told him he would kick his ass if he did. Of course that didn't stop Sam from occassionally stealing a bud of marijuana from Grandpa Emersons plants, but Michael didn't have to know about that.

Alan got out of the car without saying a word, so Sam followed. A few people waved at Sam and Alan, but Alan ignored all the attention he got. Sam was a bit more polite, and stopped to talk to a few people from his english class.

"Hey, Sam! Wheres Edgar?" A guy named Toby asked him. Toby was a year older than Sam, but failed grade ten english, forcing him to retake the class.  
"He's got the flu right now." Sam informed.  
"Oh that sucks. What's up with Alan?" Toby followed up, watching Alan walk into the school with his head down, ignoring everyone and everything.  
"He's always like that." He shrugged.  
"Anyways, I'll see you in english." Sam said, and ran after Alan into the school.

"Hey, Alan! Man slow down!" Sam called, shoving multiple people aside as he tried to get to Alan.  
"Man, why are you following me around?" Alan grunted when Sam finally caught up with him.  
"Man if Edgar isn't here, someone has to." Sam panted.  
"Plus, I always follow you around. This isn't new."  
"Actually, you always follow Edgar around. There is no reason to be chasing me through the halls." Alan spat as he opened his locker.  
"Stop that."  
"Stop what?" Alan paused to look at Sam.  
"Stop acting like I'm only friends with Edgar."  
"Whatever. I'll see you in math, okay?" Alan hit Sam's shoulder, and then dissapeared into the sea of students.

"Ah, fuck. Oh, hey! Mike! Over here! Michael!!" Sam yelled once he spotted his brother in the crowd of students. He started jumping and waving his hand so Michael could see him.  
"Jesus Christ, Sam. Stop that. God, I see you. Stop doing that!" Michael hissed as he got over to Sam, with Star following close behind him.  
"Jeez, why is everyone so bitter today? Did I do something?" Sam pouted.  
"Christ, Sam. No, you didn't do anything. Just-" Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
"Can I borrow two dollars?" Sam asked.  
"What the hell do you need two dollars for?" Michael groaned.  
"Man, I just need it. I'll pay you back, okay? I can pay you back after school. Please? I only have four dollars on me right now, I need six. Come on man-" Sam's begging was interrupted when Star handed him two one dollar bills.  
"You don't have to pay me back." She told him, and smiled. Michael rolled his eyes and playfully glared at Star.  
"Thank you!!" Sam exclaimed, and gave her a hug. The bell rang.  
"Oh, shit. I'll see you guys later." Sam said. He messed up Michael's hair with his hand, then ran off to his first class.  
"Man, if mom ever tells me she finds crack in Sam's room I won't be surprised. Who the hell acts like that at eight in the morning?" Michael said to Star, who laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to give michael a bit of a personality outside of owning a pair of sunglasses, yall tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sam, where you going?" Michael called. He and Star happened to be sitting at a table outside when they saw Sam walking off campus.  
"Uh, Walgreens." Sam yelled back. Michael got up from the table and started walking over to him.  
"Why aren't you wearing a coat?"  
"Gave it to Edgar."  
"Aren't tenth graders not supposed to go off campus?" Michael asked rhetorically.  
"Yeah, but it's important." Sam argued.  
"Important to go to Walgreens?" Michael raised his eyebrow.  
"What are you, a cop? Mind your business." Sam scoffed.  
"Fine, whatever. Just be careful." Michael sighed, and took off his jacket to give to Sam.  
"Thanks. I will. Don't tell mom."

It took about fifteen minutes to walk to Walgreens, but with the fear of being caught off campus, and the fear of being attacked by some sort of monster, Sam was there in nine. He was the only person inside the Walgreens, aside from the bored looking cashier who glared at him when he walked inside.

The pharmacy section was small, and filled with dozens of products Sam didn't recognize. There seemed to be something for everything, no matter how obscure the problem. But he eventually found what he was looking for, and brought the bottle of buckleys to the counter.

"Is that everything?" The woman asked, giving Sam an odd look as she stared at his hawaiian shirt.  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Sam said awkwardly. He paid for the medication, and she gave it to him in a small plastic bag. 

When Sam walked outside, he realized that in the time it took him to buy a bottle of Buckleys it had begun snowing outside. He groaned and stuffed the plastic bag into his backpack, and pulled Michael's jacket tighter around him.  
"It never snowed in Phoenix." He mumbled to himself.

The walk back to school took more time than it did to walk to Walgreens. It had gotten significantly colder when it started snowing, and Sam found dragging his frozen limbs down the sidewalk to be quite the challenge.

"Your eyebrows have snow in them." Alan said blankly when Sam sat down in math class. He was almost late, as he took a wrong turn walking back to the school. He managed to sit down in his seat the second the bell rang.  
"I know." He sighed, and shook the snow out of his hair. Alan flinched when Sam accidentally flicked a bunch of snow onto him, but didn't say anything.

Mr. Darwin walked into the class, and Sam noticed Alan glaring daggers at him.  
Sam leaned over to Alan.  
"Werewolf?" He whispered. Alan grunted, and nodded.  
"Edgar said the same thing." Sam nodded, and glared at Mr. Darwin too. Sam's glare was nowhere near as intimidating as Alan's, unfortunately. He just looked like he was in mild pain.

Math class was generally uneventful. Alan finished his worksheet, then handed it to Sam for him to copy off of. Alan was basically the only reason Sam was passing math at the moment. 

"Are you coming over after school?" Alan asked when the bell rang, and everyone started packing up their stuff.  
"Uh, yeah. I'll meet you at your car?"  
"Sure." Alan nodded, and left the classroom.  
Sam sighed. He was used to Alan's very limited sentences, but that didn't stop him from always feeling like he had only had half a conversation.

Sam absolutely hated his english class. It was filled with reading books he didn't care about, poetry he didn't understand, and answering questions about writings he had never understood in the first place. He didn't understand what his teacher meant with symbolism. A door in a story is red because it's red, in Sam's eyes. Not because of some underlying meaning about emotions or some kind of foreshadowing.

"Man, what the hell is an onomatopoeia?" Sam muttered to himself.  
"Word that is named after the sound it makes. Like sizzle." The girl who sat next to him told him.  
"Oh, uh, thanks." Sam smiled at her, and wrote it down.

Sam found that he wasn't very good at making friends with people at school. He found the people of Santa Carla strange, and not strange like the Frog brothers. He regularly thinks back to the first time he drove into Santa Carla, and how People Are Strange was playing on the radio. 'People are strange when you're a stranger'. Yeah, no shit pal. People are strange when they find out Sam's friends with the Frogs. 

Sam spent half of class doodling on his paper, and the other half worrying about Edgar. He couldn't stop thinking about him all alone in that basement, probably shivering from the cold and possibly still watching Back To The Future. Sam thought about taking Edgar to the Emerson residence, just so he'd at least have heating and an adult in the house while he's practically dying. 

The snow was falling more heavily now, and Sam could see distinctly that there was now at least a foot of snow outside. He thought about how hard it was going to be to walk in the snow, and how it's only going to get colder in Santa Carla.

Moving to Santa Carla was a lot easier when it was summer, and it was warm and exciting and Sam could pretend that he was only on vacation. But the weather got colder, and Sam couldn't pretend anymore. He was forced into a school with less than five hundred kids, the only reassurance he had was that Michael would be going to the same school, and even that wasn't a promise. It took Lucy the entire summer to convince Michael to go back to school. He was dead set on getting a job and working the rest of his life. The only reason he decided to go back for twelfth grade was Star would be enrolling in the school, and he wanted to be there for her. 

Sam didn't dislike the Santa Carla high school, but it was a lot different than what he was used to. It was small, the people were strange, and only twelfth graders were allowed to leave campus. Back in Phoenix, the school he went to had two thousand kids, and everyone from eighth to twelfth grade had the same privileges. He didn't really have any friends in phoenix to miss, he would normally follow Michael and his friends around, instead of making his own friends. 

The bell finally rang, and Sam shoved all his papers into his bag without bothering to put them in his binder. The girl who had told him the definition of onomatopoeia looked at him with a vague look of disapproval, but didn't voice her concerns about his organizational skills.

Sam rushed into the parking lot. He knew Alan was probably already in his car, because he always had an excuse for the teacher to let him out ten minutes early.  
He ran past people in the halls, and a few teachers yelled for him to slow down, but Sam continued running. He was eager to leave school, and even more eager to make sure Edgar hadn't died in his absence.

Sam climbed into Alan's car, and shook the snow out of his hair. Alan glared at him, but didn't say anything. The drive to the Frog's house was the same as the drive to school; silent and mildly uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Alan groaned and hit the steering wheel when he saw the trans am in his driveway.  
"They weren't supposed to be back." He grunted. Sam didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Alan parked behind the trans am, and got out of the car. He waited for Sam, and stood close to him as they walked inside. Sam wasn't really sure what to expect, he had only met the frog parents a few times, and that was at the comic book store when they were very likely high out of their minds. 

When they walked through the front door, the frog parents were sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Hey Mom, hey dad." Alan greeted. Sam noticed his friends fist clench as he observed the mess his parents had already made. His mom waved at them, but they didn't respond otherwise.  
"I'm going to go check on Edgar..." Sam said awkwardly, pointing towards the basement door.  
"Oh, he's down there?" Their mom said, but didn't seem like she really cared.  
"Yeah. He has the flu." Alan told her, and waved his hand towards Sam, telling him to just go downstairs and stop staring at his useless parents.

Sam swallowed his fear of the basement stairs, and made his way to the den.  
"Edgar." He said, making his way to sit on the floor in front of his face.  
"You're blocking the TV." Edgar grunted, even though the TV wasn't displaying anything other than a blank blue screen.  
"Nothings on it."  
"Oh." Edgar whispered. Sam was trying not to gag at the smell of Edgar's puke bucket, which had clearly been used rather recently.  
"Hey, man. Want to come stay at my place for a few days? We have heating." Sam offered. He really hoped Edgar would say yes, because seeing him laying in this den like a dead and rotting animal was starting to freak Sam out.  
"I'll get your family sick." Edgar told him.  
"No you won't- oh, I got you this." Sam reached into his backpack and handed Edgar the bottle of buckleys.  
"But seriously, come on. You've been laying on this couch for what, four days? When was the last time you ate anything?" Sam persisted.  
"Yesterday. Why's this so important to you?" Edgar demanded, but he didn't have any of the intimidation he normally had when he wasn't sick.  
"You smell like puke, and it's gross. When's the last time you showered?"  
"I'm not answering that."   
"I'm calling my mom to come pick me up and you're coming with me. Your folks are home by the way." Sam informed Edgar, standing up. 

Sam pretended he didn't notice how Edgar's demeanor changed when he brought up his parents. He pretended that Edgar's thoughts of 'they're home? And they didn't even check on me?' Weren't so obvious it made the air shift with discomfort.

"Come on, man. Get up. You gotta go upstairs to get in my moms car."  
"Christ, Sam. Let me stay here." Edgar groaned, and then he was being pulled off the couch by his arm.  
"Sam, I fucking hate you!" Edgar yelled, but was eventually pulled to his feet.  
"There. Come on, let's go." Sam pushed Edgar until he started walking, and followed him out of the basement.  
"This is kidnapping."  
"Stop being dramatic."

"Mrs. Frog, can I use your phone?" Sam asked politely.  
"Sure. It's in the kitchen." She answered.  
"Thanks." He nodded. Edgar sat down on the floor at the hallway entrance and waited for Sam to come back.

"Mom, please! He'll die if you leave him here! Mom!" Sam begged when his mom seemed hesitant to host an extremely sick fifteen year old boy.  
"Sam, I don't know. We don't want you or Michael getting sick, and especially not your Grandfather." Lucy sighed.  
"Mom, please! He's all alone here! He's spent the last four days on the couch in the basement puking his brains out! Pleaaassseeeee!" Sam begged some more. He tried his best to keep his voice down, because he didn't want the Frogs to hear Sam groveling to his mom because he doesnt trust the frog parents to not let their son die.  
"Fine, Sam. Fine. But we're quarantining him to your room. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" Lucy said, and hung up the phone.

"My mom's going to be here soon. You should go get some clothes or something." Sam told Edgar. Alan had been close to the kitchen, and heard most of the phone conversation. When Edgar didn't respond other than to groan and hug the bottle of buckleys to his chest, Alan sighed and said "I'll go pack a bag for him."

Sam sat down on the ground next to Edgar, and Alan had come out of their room with a black tote bag about eight minutes later.  
"Here. Try not to kill off Sam's whole family." Alan told Edgar as he placed the bag in his lap.  
"You're ruining my whole plan." Edgar muttered, and leaned his head against the wall.   
"Hey man, maybe you should put on some pants?" Sam suggested when he realized Edgar was still in his boxers, a Metallica shirt, and Sam's trench coat.  
"Yeah, whatever." Edgar grunted. He got up and headed to his room. 

"Aren't those my pants?" Alan asked when Edgar came back out, wearing a pair of black jeans.  
"And?" Edgar stared at him. Alan looked like he was about to respond, but was interrupted by a honking outside.  
"My mom's here. Come on, let's go." Sam tugged on Edgar's sleeve, and he followed Sam outside and to his moms car without saying anything.

"Hi Sam!" Lucy greeted, stepping out of the car to give Sam a hug.  
"And- oh, oh my god, Edgar, honey, do you want me to take you to the hospital? Goodness, Sam you didn't say he was this bad." Lucy offered. She started putting the backs of her hands on Edgar's forehead and cheeks, and pulled her hands away at how hot his face was.  
"No, no- it's fine. Thanks." Edgar shook his head.  
"Are you sure? It's really no trouble-"  
"I don't think we can really afford a hospital trip right now." Edgar cut her off. Lucy frowned.  
"Alright. We'll try our best at home then." She sighed, and got into the car. Normally Sam would sit in front, but he sat in the backseat with Edgar to keep him company for the ten minute drive.


	5. Chapter 5

"God, Sam. Did you really have to bring him in the house?" Michael asked.  
"It's too cold to leave Nanook outside." Sam replied while the husky shook all the snow off of himself.  
"I meant Edgar." Michael said as he walked up the stairs.  
"That isn't funny, Mike!" Sam called after him, but Michael was already in his room.

"Gosh, Sam. You go get Edgar settled in, I'll start on dinner, okay?" Lucy instructed, putting one hand on Sam's shoulder, and the other on Edgar's.  
"I got it, mom." Sam replied.  
"Come on, Edgar." He beckoned, and Edgar followed him up the stairs. 

"I can't believe you dragged me here. I can't believe you're making me stay under the same roof as a bloodsucker." Edgar spat as he followed Sam to his room.  
"You were literally there when Michael turned back, pal. You just don't want to admit that you can't take care of yourself." Sam argued.  
"I was taking care of myself. Your savior complex is going to bite you in the ass when you get older."   
"I'm sure dying of influenza at fifteen isn't going to do well for you either."  
"People don't die of influenza anymore, Emerson. That hasn't happened since the 1800s." Edgar scoffed, and laid down on the floor.  
"I'm pretty sure you're wrong, but I don't pay enough attention in history class to dispute it." 

"If you puke on my floor my moms gonna be pissed. I'm going to go get you a bucket, okay?" Sam said, staring at Edgar, who was laying with his face smushed into the floor. Edgar gave a weak thumbs up as reply.

Sam ran into Michael in the hallway.  
"Christ, Sammy. Watch where you're going."  
Michael grunted.  
"I'm getting a bucket for Edgar."  
"Why does Edgar need a bucket?"  
"He's sick." Sam shrugged, and tried to walk past Michael, but he put his hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him.  
"He's sick? And you brought him here?"  
"He needed some company, alright?" Sam defended.  
"Was Alan not enough company?"   
"God, Mike. Try minding your own business for once." Sam snapped, and shoved past his brother. Michael stared at him curiously- Sam didn't usually snap at him like that.

Sam searched the whole house for a bucket, until he eventually found one in Grandpa's taxidermy room.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going with that?" Grandpa appeared in front of Sam, and grabbed the bucket.  
"Come on, Grandpa! I need it for Edgar!" Sam whined. Grandpa gave Sam a strange look.  
"You planning on taxidermying Edgar?"  
"No! He's sick!"  
"Fine, but you better clean this bucket before you give it back." Grandpa begrudgingly handed Sam the bucket.

Sam made his way back to his room, and dropped the bucket on the floor next to Edgar's head. He flinched away from the bucket, and groaned.  
"I hate you." Edgar muttered.  
"I know." Sam laid down on his bed. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sam decided to throw a pillow at Edgar's head.  
"What the hell was that for?" Edgar barked.  
"Are you showering before or after dinner?" Sam asked.  
"I don't shower at other peoples houses." Edgar rested his forearm over his eyes.  
"You smell like a fucking barn. Either you get in the shower willingly or I force you in there." Sam threatened.   
"I genuinely doubt you can overpower me." Edgar replied, unbothered.  
"Michael can."  
"God, fine. You win. I'll shower." Edgar pushed himself off the ground and left Sam's bedroom, taking his bag with him. 

Sam opened his window to air out the smell of Edgar, which had lingered.   
"Gross." He grumbled as he sat back down on his bed. He leafed through his copy of Tales Of Bloodless Flesh while he waited for Edgar. It was on the weirder side of his vampire comics, but Edgar and Alan kept telling him he needed to read it, because he may need it someday.

Edgar appeared in Sam's doorway a few minutes later, giving him an excuse to shove the comic book under his bed, never to be opened again.  
"Does your dog always go into the bathroom with people?" Edgar asked as Nanook followed him into the bedroom.  
"I mean- not usually. He only really does that with me, since he got protective after that time Michael vamped out while I was in the bath."   
"You take baths?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Sounds like fairy behaviour to me, but okay." Edgar grumbled, and laid down on Sam's carpet again.  
"I thought you didn't believe in fairies?"   
Edgar lifted his head off the ground to blankly stare at Sam, and sighed.   
"Sam, your stupidity makes it hard to make fun of you."  
"What?"  
"You make my life harder." He deadpanned, and Sam just looked more confused.

Sam's door slammed open so forcefully it hit the wall, making them both flinch.  
"Dinners ready." Michael told him.  
"You could just knock!" Sam shouted, but Michael had already left, leaving the door wide open behind him.  
"Does he always do that?" Edgar asked, staring at the open door.  
"Most of the time, yeah." He shrugged.

Sam got off of his bed and nudged Edgar in the ribs with his foot.  
"Come on, man. Let's go."  
"I'm staying here." Edgar replied. Sam kicked him in the ribs.   
"Ow! What the fuck man??" He yelled, rolling over and shielding his ribs with his arms.  
"My mom already thinks you're a dick, you can't just skip out on dinner!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Jesus, fine. But if I puke on the table it's your fault." Edgar hauled himself off the ground, and followed Sam down the stairs and into the dining room.

Edgar was normally polite to Sam's family, with the exception of the dinner with Max, but Lucy still always looked a little bit nervous when Edgar ate with them, especially if it was Edgar AND Alan. There wasn't anybody at the dinner table to forcefully try to prove that they were a vampire, except maybe Star, but the Frogs find it best to leave Star alone, as a lot of people get very upset when they accuse her of still being a vampire.


End file.
